


Sexual Fantasies

by Midorihayashi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, High School, Love/Hate, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Tsunderes, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midorihayashi/pseuds/Midorihayashi
Summary: Jongin é o presidente do conselho estudantil e sempre faz seu melhor para que as coisas estejam nos eixos, mas aquela maldita dupla de alfas não parece cooperar nem um pouco. Numa tarde onde finalmente perde o controle das coisas, Chanyeol e Sehun estão lá para dar uma ajudinha.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Sexual Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Oi pessoal, tudo bem? Pois é, essa quarentena tem me deixado produtiva e inspirada a escrever hehe  
> Essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma ABO e queria muito agradecer a Giu pela ajuda a revisar e me ajudar a ajustar algumas coisinhas <3   
> Segundo: Eu passei 9 HORAS seguidas escrevendo isso sem parar (comecei de 3h da manha e fui terminar de 12h), então deem muito amor pra esse trabalho daoijdaoida  
> No mais, boa leitura <3

Jongin já estava farto de Chanyeol e Sehun fumando no banheiro como se fossem os donos da escola e suas provocações sempre que se cruzavam no corredor. Tentava não ser muito agressivo já que ambos eram alfas e tinha medo de delinquentes como aqueles, mas não fazia ideia de como era difícil ter que se segurar com os dois. 

– Vocês dois, eu já falei mais de mil vezes para não fumarem no banheiro! – Bateu o pé no chão e sentia o rosto ficando vermelho de raiva, sua cauda balançava em agitação e sentia todos os pelos se eriçando.

O Oh o olhou com desinteresse e aquilo fez o sangue do ômega ferver, odiava como ele era presunçoso e folgado, enquanto que o Park apenas riu achando graça no rosto vermelho do presidente de classe e pôde enxergar seus caninos afiados como uma lança. Aqueles dois se completavam de tamanha forma que chegava a ser assustador: Sehun era indiferente e distante, não puxava briga, mas também não fazia questão de respeitar as regras. Já Chanyeol era o ativo, gostava de desafiar o Kim na cara dura e sempre que podia fazia deboche da situação. E ambos eram alfas dominantes com os hormônios mais fortes que já tivera o desprazer de sentir, chegava a ficar zonzo.

Jongin tentava manter a postura, afinal era o presidente do conselho estudantil e sua missão era manter aquela escola nos trilhos e facilitar a vida de todo mundo através da boa convivência. Também não era do seu feitio ser agressivo e briguento, mas aqueles dois desgraçados não davam uma foda para si e estavam sempre por aí fazendo as coisas virarem de ponta cabeça. Desde o primeiro ano era aquele tormento e quando achava que finalmente iriam cair em turmas diferentes, via os nomes dos delinquentes na lista da sala e sentia o gosto amargo da derrota outra vez.

– Parece que estamos juntos mais um ano, não é Kim? – Chanyeol perguntou debochado no primeiro dia de aula enquanto dirigia-se para sua carteira seguido de Sehun, deixou que sua cauda batesse contra o ômega de propósito demonstrando desdém.

Precisou engolir toda sua frustração para não surtar em pleno corredor, francamente… 

Mas aquele era o último ano da escola e finalmente se veria livre daquelas duas pestes, se formaria com todas as honras possíveis e então partiria direto para uma das melhores universidades do país e teria um futuro brilhante, diferente daqueles dois malucos que provavelmente acabariam na sarjeta. 

– Fica calmo aí, _presidente_ – Chanyeol falou com malícia se levantando do chão e caminhando em direção ao outro aluno.

Conhecia o Park desde o primário, tinha a infelicidade de morarem no mesmo bairro e por isso acompanhou a transformação de um pirralho magrelo até aquele alfa enorme diante de si, tinha conseguido crescer mais que a média dos seus e usava de sua posição como dominante para intimidar quem se metesse em seu caminho. 

Jongin recuou alguns passos até se encontrar sem espaço para se afastar sentido a parede do banheiro contra suas costas e o ar pesando no pulmão. O maior deu outra tragada e soltou a fumaça diretamente em seu rosto, fazendo com que o presidente precisasse levar a mão até a boca e nariz para não inalar aquela porcaria. Sehun riu observando a cena e aquela era uma das raras vezes em que esboçava alguma coisa, geralmente quando assistia o amigo intimidar o menor. 

Chanyeol riu também vendo a inocência de Jongin em tentar se manter puro daquelas substâncias e aproximou-se de seu rosto o máximo que pôde, tão perto que o quase raspava os lábios contra os seus. Meio que por instinto Jongin abaixou as orelhas em um claro ato de submissão e que mais tarde lhe causaria uma vergonha sem tamanho. 

– Você não pode se manter puro para sempre, _presidente_ – a voz grave do alfa reverberou pelo seu corpo e o ômega tremeu um pouco.

Afastou-se o suficiente para que pudesse observar o rosto vermelho do menor e teve que fazer um esforço gigante para não deixar seu lobo interior destruir o menor ali mesmo, às vezes era muito difícil fingir que não tinha interesse naquele garoto certinho. Jongin estava com as orelhas baixas e seu olhar completamente perdido, o sentia liberando seus hormônios sem perceber e aquele cheiro do ômega virgem o enlouquecia. Mas para a sorte de todo mundo o sinal tocou e ambos acordaram do transe, fazendo com que Jongin visse naquilo uma oportunidade de sair daquele sufoco.

Empurrou Chanyeol para trás e sentiu o peso da respiração explodindo em seus pulmões, quanto tempo havia ficado preso naquela cena? A primeira coisa que lhe invadiu foi o cheiro de cigarro barato, a segunda fora o cheiro forte de alfa que preenchia tudo e lhe deixava tonto. Pigarreou e ajeitou a gravata no pescoço do melhor jeito que pôde.

– D-detenção para os dois! – e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Jongin precisou correr para a sala do conselho estudantil, pois sabia que naquele horário não havia ninguém para perturbá-lo e tampouco estranhariam sua falta na classe, privilégios de ser o presidente e poder se ausentar. Sentiu o corpo suando frio e a respiração cada vez mais pesada, “Merda! Merda! Merda!”, pensava consigo mesmo enquanto apressava o passo nos corredores, passando direto pelos outros estudantes que lhe cumprimentavam.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e correu para seu armário procurando os supressores, sabia que seu cio estava cada vez mais perto e não havia remédio que o ajudasse enquanto seu corpo passava pela temida puberdade. O cio de um ômega virgem era o mais forte dentre todos, seu corpo inteiro gritava para que um alfa o tomasse de jeito e acalmasse aquela ânsia de algo lhe preenchendo, a situação só piorava estando em plena fase de maturação onde as ondas de calor pareciam ainda mais fortes.

Respirou fundo várias vezes, ainda faltavam dois dias para que o seu cio começasse de fato e com a ajuda daqueles remédios conseguiria aguentar a barra mais um pouco sem perder a linha. Porém aquele maldito cheiro do alfa moreno o atiçava de um jeito que não havia supressor no mundo que pudesse lhe controlar e sabia que Chanyeol havia feito de propósito, visto que era terminantemente proibido que liberasse seus hormônios daquele jeito em público.

Mas conhecia o Park e sabia que ele jamais se pouparia de usar truques sujos para ver o presidente completamente desestabilizado. Não sabia quando aquela implicância havia começado, embora tivesse quase certeza de que era por causa daquela advertência no primeiro ano que havia feito Chanyeol perder todo o evento esportivo. Já Sehun só devia seguir a onda mesmo, ele nunca falava muito e também não parecia fazer questão de nada.

Tomou um comprimido e deitou-se no pequeno sofá para um cochilo, usaria o tempo daquelas duas aulas de história para repor as energias e voltar aos eixos. Sua cabeça parecia pesar o mundo quando encostou na almofada, odiava como os sentidos ficavam absurdamente aguçados naquela época e Chanyeol não fazia questão alguma de ser civilizado, onde diabos ele tinha aprendido a ser aquele merda? 

Respirou fundo mais uma vez sentindo seu corpo se acalmando aos poucos, odiava perder o controle das coisas e sentia que ficava extremamente sensível com muita facilidade, no geral nunca tinha problemas com os outros alunos ou a administração das atividades, ser presidente de classe era algo que comandava sem muitos problemas, mas sabia que o fato de ser um ômega dava brecha para que outras pessoas o subestimassem e precisou lutar _muito_ para conseguir respeito naquela escola. 

Mas aqueles dois alfas desgraçados… Só de pensar neles já sentia os batimentos acelerando, eles eram os únicos empecilhos que dificultavam sua vida e odiava como eles debochavam de sua autoridade. Principalmente aquele desgraçado do Park com aquelas mãos enormes e olhos escuros usando de seu status para agir todo intimidador a porra do tempo inteiro e fazendo o que bem entendesse. E Jongin simplesmente caía naquelas armadilhas por que não conseguia ser forte o suficiente para ignorar as palhaçadas do alfa, era como uma maldição e quando se dava conta já estava batendo boca com o outro.

Chanyeol era realmente insuportável quando queria.

Enquanto amaldiçoava mentalmente o maior, acabou lembrando-se da cena no banheiro e um lampejo cruzou sua mente. “Não! Definitivamente não!”, balançou a cabeça quando a imagem mental de Chanyeol tão perto explodiu como uma bomba. Porra, eles estavam praticamente grudados naquela parede e sabia que se vacilasse só um pouquinho as coisas tivessem saído do controle (não pela parte do maior, infelizmente Jongin também não conseguia lutar muito bem contra aqueles sentimentos esquisitos). Era quase impossível controlar a natureza selvagem dos ômegas em quererem se entregar a um alfa sempre que estavam perto demais, quase como se fosse um imã, mas Jongin sabia perfeitamente que naquele caso não tinha natureza alguma para culpar, a culpa inteira era do tesão reprimido que alimentava sem perceber.

Inconscientemente levou a mão até a barra da calça e sentiu o pau duro despontar contra o tecido, olhou para baixo e percebeu a mancha escura marcando a roupa. Droga! Não tinha trazido uma muda limpa naquele dia e precisava voltar para a sala quando a aula de física começasse, estava ferrado se não secasse a tempo. Só por precaução acabou trancando a sala para que ninguém o flagrasse naquela situação e então se despiu da cintura para baixo, ficando apenas com a camisa do uniforme e meias, já que até mesmo sua cueca estava um estrago.

Olhou para seu pênis ereto e suspirou cansado, odiava quando aquilo acontecia e quanto mais tentava ignorar os gritos do seu corpo para se aliviasse mais duro ficava, às vezes odiava ser um ômega. A sala parecia cada vez mais quente e sentia sua entrada ficando úmida e acumulando lubrificação o suficiente para que um pau enorme o preenchesse, por Deus, Jongin estava descontrolado. Andou em círculos ao redor da mesa pelo menos uns três minutos até jogar tudo para o alto e sentar na cadeira principal, abrindo bem as pernas e segurando o pênis com força.

Sentia o membro pulsando entre seus dedos e movia para cima e para baixo tão rápido quanto sua respiração, não conseguia evitar se sentir culpado, mas porra, precisava de alívio. Levantou as pernas e apoiou na mesa ficando completamente aberto, podia sentir sua excitação escorrendo levemente pela superfície e sabia que mais tarde teria um trabalho para limpar aquela sujeira. Jogou a cabeça para trás apertando ainda mais o pau duro e seus pensamentos viraram uma enorme bagunça.

Bater uma na sala do conselho era tão fodidamente pervertido que só a realização do que estava fazendo fora o suficiente para que expelisse uma quantidade absurda de pré-gozo. E se alguém batesse na porta? Ah, o perigo daquele risco fazia seu corpo tremer ainda mais enquanto buscava chegar ao ápice. Levantou a camisa e segurou entre os dentes tentando abafar seus gemidos e levou uma das mãos livres até o mamilo para beliscar só um pouquinho. Porra, como era sensível naquela área… 

Fechou os olhos com força sentindo o orgasmo se aproximando e a imagem de Chanyeol cruzou sua mente outra vez. Imaginou o alfa envolvendo seu pau com as mãos enormes que tinha e metendo em si com vontade até que perdesse noção do próprio nome, ele tinha cara de quem sabia amolecer um ômega e por um momento quis que ele o preenchesse por inteiro com sua porra e deixasse escorrer tudo pelas suas pernas.

E foi com aquela imagem profana em sua cabeça que acabou gozando por toda a mesa do conselho num gemido alto o suficiente para que quem passasse por ali pudesse ouvir. Arfou pesadamente tentando recobrar os sentidos e se permitiu ficar de olhos fechados aproveitando aquele orgasmo só mais uns minutinhos (e agradecendo mentalmente que seus pensamentos eram só seus). Sabia que provavelmente tinha liberado hormônios o suficiente para preencher a escola inteira e teria que se livrar daquele cheiro antes que impregnasse toda a sala e afetasse os outros alfas do conselho. Caminhou vacilante até um dos armários e tirou de lá um pano e desinfetante para limpar a bagunça que havia feito tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não deixar rastros. 

Mesmo que tivesse acabado de gozar Jongin sabia que em poucos minutos estaria pronto para outra rodada, aqueles eram os primeiros indícios de que o seu cio já estava na porta, por isso tratou de fazer tudo rapidinho, caso contrário passaria o dia inteiro naquela sala se divertindo e esqueceria todas as outras tarefas da escola. Para sua sorte a calça e cueca já haviam secado e tratou de vestir, arfando baixinho quando o tecido raspou em sua glande sensível e o corpo tremeu por causa do orgasmo recente.

Assim que terminou de arrumar suas coisas abriu a porta para que o ar circulasse e para sua infelicidade deu de cara com Oh Sehun parado no batente enquanto chupava um pirulito. Seu cabelo acobreado caía sobre os olhos e a cauda laranja balançava suavemente ao redor do corpo enquanto ele o encarava com um sorriso cafajeste e as orelhas levantavam em atenção. Jongin gelou da cabeça aos pés, será que ele havia escutado o que tinha acabado de fazer? 

O alfa aproximou-se um pouquinho e farejou o ar que circulava, abrindo um sorriso logo em seguida e Jongin finalmente entendia por que ele nunca sorria: Era algo maligno que ninguém deveria ver.

– Divertindo-se, presidente? – Ele falou com a mesma malícia que Chanyeol costumava usar.

– N-não sei do que está falando… – Respondeu tentando esconder o rosto.

– Eu acho que você sabe sim… Uau, nosso presidente Kim Jongin fazendo uma festinha particular na sala do conselho? Quem diria – falou sugando o pirulito e o ômega se viu hipnotizado.

Nunca havia parado para reparar de fato em Sehun, ele só era o cara estranho que estava sempre com Chanyeol e parecia não dar uma foda para nada, dormia em todas as aulas e fugia da detenção na primeira virada que o professor desse. Mas naquele momento acabou tento a realização de que assim como o Park, Sehun também era tão alfa quanto e contra sua vontade sentiu o corpo respondendo a sua fala. 

De repente o rosto começou a ficar descontroladamente vermelho e o mesmo calor de antes voltando com tudo, porque aquelas coisas tinham que acontecer justo na frente dele? Quis fugir, sair correndo para bem longe, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sehun falou olhando diretamente para sua calça:

– Mas já, presidente? Parece que a sua festinha não foi o suficiente. – Ele soltou uma risadinha aproximando-se com cautela – Se quiser eu posso festejar com você…

Jongin sentiu as pernas ficando bambas com o cheiro forte que Sehun exalava e mesmo que ele não estivesse liberando seus hormônios de propósito, aquela mera aproximação com o alfa já era o suficiente para lhe desestabilizar. Acabou reunindo forças o suficiente para empurrar o ruivo e gritar:

– F-fica longe de mim!

Sehun recuou ainda com o sorrisinho idiota no rosto e levantou as mãos em forma de rendição.

– Calma, eu só queria ajudar… – Respondeu risonho.

– E-eu não quero sua ajuda! Não me toque! – Falou com a voz trêmula evitando encarar os olhos predadores do outro.

– Não está mais aqui quem falou, mas se mudar de ideia, a proposta continua de pé.

Jongin realmente não esperava aquela ousadia do Oh, para ele aquele ruivo era apenas o alfa apático que não fazia questão de nada, mas ali estava um dominante demonstrando interesse em si e toda aquela cena fazia sua cabeça dar voltas. O sinal da escola tocou salvando o Kim pela segunda vez no dia e falou:

– Não quero nada que venha de você, me deixa em paz!

Deu meia volta e em passos rápidos e largos caminhou até a sala com o coração sambando dentro do peito, definitivamente odiava Park Chanyeol e Oh Sehun!

Jongin passou o resto do dia com a cara fechada por causa daqueles acontecimentos, sinceramente, precisava parar de deixar aqueles dois delinquentes estragarem seu humor por nada. Conseguia sentir ambos lhe encarando pelas costas e um arrepio correu pela sua espinha, chegava a ser bizarro como um ômega podia sentir quando havia alguém atrás de si, era quase como um alerta de perigo, mas também seu cio se aproximando não ajudava muito e as coisas acabavam sendo mais intensas que o normal.

Quando a aula acabou o moreno tratou de ir até o professor Minseok para entregar o papelzinho que notificava a detenção dos dois alfas problemáticos.

– De novo? – O professor Kim falou cansado.

– Fumando no banheiro do primeiro andar – respondeu igualmente cansado, já não aguentava mais toda semana ir encher o saco do professor com castigos para Chanyeol e Sehun.

– Certo, obrigado Jongin – respondeu voltando sua atenção para o computador.

– Só fazendo meu trabalho, professor – respondeu simpático e saiu da sala.

– Park Chanyeol e Oh Sehun, detenção – falou enquanto os estudantes estavam prestes a sair pela porta e ambos bufaram irritados.

– Ah, qual é professor, a gente tem treino de futebol… – Chanyeol falou irritado.

– Ordens do presidente – respondeu sem dar muita importância e Jongin sentiu um raio caindo em cima de si, por que o professor tinha que ser assim?

Engoliu em seco enquanto arrumava suas coisas para voltar para casa, se não estivessem na escola tinha certeza que os dois alunos lhe desceriam no soco sem dó nem piedade, por isso apressou o passo ao se despedir do docente e dar o fora dali. Mas como os planos de Jongin nunca davam certo acabou encontrando Sooyoung no caminho e ela o relembrou da reunião do conselho que aconteceria dali à uma hora. 

– É brincadeira, né? – perguntou desacreditado.

– N-não _sunbae_ , hoje é a reunião para discutir os preparativos do festival de primavera… – ela respondeu mexendo as orelhas de forma confusa, Jongin nunca havia esquecido um compromisso do conselho.

Quis chorar de tanta frustração, talvez se dissesse que seu cio estava perto lhe deixariam voltar para casa sem problemas, mas sabia que aquela reunião era importante e todo mundo ficaria completamente perdido sem sua liderança, por isso respirou fundo e acompanhou a tesoureira até a sala do conselho. 

A primeira coisa que ouviu fora o comentário de Jongdae, um beta do segundo ano:

– Tá um cheiro esquisito aqui, né?

– Sim, acho que deve ter sido um produto de limpeza novo que passaram – Kyungsoo, um alfa do terceiro ano respondeu.

Jongin quis se enfiar numa vala e morrer de tanta vergonha que sentiu, pelo menos ninguém conseguia reconhecer que era o cheiro do ômega, por isso ainda estava a salvo (por enquanto). Todos o cumprimentaram com respeito e então deram início a reunião para os preparativos do festival de primavera que estava cada vez mais próximo. Aquela era a primeira vez que o presidente falava tão pouco e deixou que os outros membros conduzissem a reunião, intervindo quando necessário e respondendo quando lhe perguntavam algo, não estava com cabeça alguma para discutir qualquer coisa e só queria ir para casa se esconder em seu quarto, mas só fora liberado após uma hora e meia de muita discussão e uma nova reunião agendada para dali a duas semanas.

Saiu da sala aliviado por finalmente estar indo para casa quando se deparou com o professor Minseok aparecendo do nada chamando pelo seu nome:

– Jongin! Graças a Deus você ainda está na escola! – ele falou arfando.

– P-professsor, o que houve?–, perguntou confuso.

– Eu preciso que você fique de olho na detenção enquanto eu estiver fora, ocorreu uma emergência e eu preciso sair urgentemente – falou nervoso com a cauda balançando inquieta.

– N-não tem outra pessoa que possa? É que eu também estou com um probleminha e preciso ir para casa – respondeu já sentindo a derrota.

– Gostaria que houvesse outro estudante a quem esses alunos respeitassem, mas tirando os professores você é a figura máxima dessa escola, por favor, fique de olho neles, juro que não irei demorar.

O professor Minseok sequer esperou Jongin dar sua resposta e saiu correndo pelo corredor em direção à saída da escola, deixando o aluno confuso para trás. O ômega quis morrer, aquele _definitivamente_ não era seu dia, precisava voltar para casa, mas acontecia uma coisa atrás da outra que o obrigavam a ficar na escola cada vez mais tarde. Pela primeira vez estava realmente arrependido de ser se tornado presidente do conselho estudantil. Respirou fundo outra vez e caminhou até a sala de detenção, seria uma longa tarde.

Assim que abriu a porta da sala deu de cara com Chanyeol e Sehun fumando enquanto jogavam no celular, _apenas_ os dois. Não havia outros estudantes de castigo naquele dia e de repente lembrou-se de mais cedo e quis morrer, principalmente quando o alfa ruivo o encarou estranho e sentiu calafrios percorrendo a espinha. 

– Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? O cordeiro que veio para o abate – Chanyeol falou levantando-se da cadeira risonho.

Jongin fechou a cara na hora e caminhou até o alfa, arrancando aquele cigarro nojento da sua boca e jogando direto no lixeiro, odiava o cheiro daquela porcaria. O Park rosnou irritado e Sehun precisou segurá-lo para não começar uma briga com o presidente ali mesmo.

–Qual o seu problema, porra?!

– Qual o _seu_ problema, estamos na detenção! – respondeu jogando suas coisas sobre a mesa do professor.

– Foda-se! – O alfa estirou o dedo do meio.

Jongin massageou as têmporas, como podia ter fantasiado mais cedo com aquele imbecil o tocando? Odiava Park Chanyeol com todas as forças.

– É o seguinte, o professor Minseok pediu para que eu ficasse no lugar dele por um tempo enquanto ele resolve uma urgência e se acham que podem fazer qualquer merda estão muito enganados – falou sem paciência alguma.

Chanyeol estava prestes a abrir a boca para retrucar, mas Sehun fora mais rápido que o amigo e respondeu:

– Sem problemas, _presidente_ – com aquela entonação cheia de segundas intenções.

O Park o encarou como se perguntasse, “O quê?” para o amigo e o ruivo apenas deu de ombros, não gostava de como Sehun era suspeito, por isso sua guarda ficaria três vezes aumentada naquele resto de tarde.

– Guardem esses celulares e façam a tarefa de física para amanhã – ditou impaciente enquanto tirava seu caderno da mochila.

– Ninguém vai fazer merda nenhuma aqui não – Chanyeol falou debochado.

Precisou respirar fundo mais outras três vezes para não voar no pescoço daquele idiota, tinha feito algo muito severo para receber um castigo daquele.

– Dane-se, não faz essa merda então! Quem vai reprovar é você e não eu e enquanto vocês dois estiverem aqui estagnados nas suas vidinhas medíocres eu vou ir para a faculdade e ser bem sucedido! – respondeu irritado com uma coragem que não soube de onde saiu.

Sehun e Chanyeol calaram-se por um momento e Jongin começou a sentir coisas estranhas no seu corpo, orou para que nenhum dos dois percebesse e apenas continuassem calados em seus mundinhos. O Park fora o primeiro a soltar uma risada escandalosa o suficiente para toda a escola ouvir, batendo palmas exageradamente como se o presidente houvesse contado _a piada_.

– Eu te falei que ele não conseguiria manter o papel para sempre, agora passa a grana – o alfa moreno falou estendendo a mão para o amigo e Sehun bufou ao entregar-lhe o dinheiro.

– Vocês estavam apostando sobre mim? – Jongin perguntou enfurecido.

– Nós e metade da escola – Chanyeol respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto contando as notas.

Aquela era a gota d’água e Jongin estava tão puto da cara que sequer sabia o que fazer, só queria explodir todo mundo e mandar para o inferno. Mas antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, sentiu que ele mesmo já estava no inferno quando seu corpo começou a pegar fogo e sentiu os pingos de suor descendo pelo tronco. Engoliu em seco, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. “Não, não, não!”, implorava mentalmente para que as coisas voltassem ao normal, mas seus pensamentos começavam a ficar embaralhados e o corpo esquentando cada vez mais, não sabia até quando aguentaria todo aquele uniforme cobrindo seu corpo. Seu cio havia chegado mais cedo que o esperado e para seu azar estava dentro da escola e no meio de dois alfas detestáveis que com certeza tirariam vantagem daquilo.

Jongin sentiu as pernas tremendo quando sentou-se de volta na cadeira e procurou a caixa de inibidores dentro da mochila, se tomasse outro talvez conseguisse aguentar até chegar em casa, mas quando abriu a embalagem percebeu que havia tomado o último mais cedo. Quis verdadeiramente chorar em como as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior naquele dia, mas precisou reunir seu resto de coragem para não quebrar na frente daqueles dois.

Arriscou levantar os olhos para os alfas e percebeu que eles farejavam no ar o cheiro forte que Jongin estava exalando sem controle algum.

– Q-que cheiro é esse? – Chanyeol perguntou encarando o ômega desconfiado.

– Eu não acredito… – Sehun falou risonho tentando controlar a cara cínica – Você está no cio?

O Kim mais uma vez quis cavar uma vala e se esconder até o dia de sua morte, claro que dois alfas perceberiam o cheiro de cara, era forte o suficiente até para um beta reconhecer sem problemas. Desviou o olhar visivelmente constrangido e sentia o corpo tremer, se ficasse ali mais um segundo perderia a cabeça.

– O que diabos você está fazendo aqui estando no cio? – Chanyeol perguntou tentando se manter controlado.

– A-aconteceu antes do esperado, ok? – respondeu tentando abafar o volume em sua calça, embora sentisse toda sua excitação se materializando.

– Vá para a casa, eu não aguento o seu cheiro, está incensando a sala inteira – o moreno falou tampando o nariz.

– E-e deixar vocês l-livres sem supervisão? – rebateu tentando manter a cabeça no lugar.

– Eu não acredito que você, mesmo no cio, ainda se preocupa com uma coisa dessas – Sehun falou com o rosto endurecido – Você pretende passar uma tarde inteira trancado com dois alfas?

Sehun tinha razão, era loucura continuar ali com dois alfas visivelmente perturbados pelo seu cheiro tentando a todo custo se controlarem, precisava ir para casa, mas não sabia se iria aguentar pegar o ônibus. Pegou o celular com as mãos trêmulas e ligou para uma das suas irmãs irem buscá-lo.

– Você o quê?! – Ela gritou do outro lado da linha – Nini, eu estou presa num engarrafamento, devo estar chegando dentro de uma hora, vá para algum lugar seguro e me espere, vou tentar não demorar.

– C-certo… – Respondeu desestabilizado, até mesmo sua carona havia dado problema.

Arrumou suas coisas tentando ao máximo não desviar a atenção, embora sua cabeça continuasse nublando tudo e seu corpo não respondesse do jeito que queria, mas que merda! 

– O-o professor Minseok j-já deve estar chegando – falou tentando manter a voz séria enquanto levanta da cadeira para ir embora.

Mas as pernas de Jongin simplesmente não respondiam e acabou caindo com tudo no chão, fazendo com que os dois alfas corressem em direção a si involuntariamente e o segurassem para ajudar, o que acabou sendo uma péssima ideia.

Quanto mais perto ficavam do presidente, mais forte seu cheiro era e os dois alfas estavam no seu limite para continuarem controlados com aqueles hormônios incensando tudo, ainda mais quando vinha de um ômega virgem como Jongin. 

– Vá embora, agora! – Chanyeol falou trincando os dentes e dava para perceber suas presas brilhando ao tentar se controlar.

– C-certo!– Jongin falou trêmulo tentando se levantar, mas seu corpo parecia não responder de jeito nenhum e precisava de ajuda para andar – E-eu não consigo – falou nervoso.

– Eu vou chamar alguém – Sehun tomou a frente, pois sabia que o amigo também não estava em posição de fazer qualquer coisa.

– Não! – Jongin agarrou o ruivo e o suplicou – Não quero que ninguém me veja assim!

– Nós não podemos te ajudar, presidente – ele respondeu ficando tão tenso quando o moreno.

– E-eu sei, m-mas é vergonhoso que me vejam assim…

– Nós não temos tempo para esse drama, saia daqui agora! – Chanyeol rosnou.

– E-eu estou tentando! – O ômega falou ainda mais nervoso e quando fez mais um esforço para que seu corpo se mexesse, acabou se desequilibrando e caiu com tudo por cima do Park.

Sehun prendeu a respiração, Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e Jongin gemeu alto ao sentir a perna do alfa pressionando acidentalmente seu membro duro. De repente aquele momento pareceu congelado no tempo e o Kim nunca sentira tanta vergonha na vida, porque aquele tipo de coisa tinha que acontecer consigo? 

– D-desculpa! – falou nervoso e percebeu que ele e Chanyeol estavam perto _demais_.

Chanyeol não conseguiu falar nada, seu corpo inteiro tremia e ele o olhava atônito, não fazia ideia do estrago que aquele gemido poderia causar em si. 

– J-jongin, eu preciso que você saia de cima de mim e para isso eu vou ter que me mexer e, por favor, não... Faça esse barulho de novo – sua cauda abanava nervosamente enquanto o resto de sanidade o permitia falar.

O presidente não falou nada, apenas assentiu o máximo que pôde e ele estava um pecado com aquele rostinho completamente vermelho e a respiração descompassada batendo contra o alfa, era o inferno na terra. Chanyeol mexeu seu corpo e sua perna acabou pressionando novamente a ereção do ômega, fazendo com que Jongin se enroscasse completamente ao seu corpo e gemesse rente ao seu ouvido. Ninguém sabia o que fazer e até mesmo Sehun estava perdido no meio de tudo aquilo.

O ômega enfiou ainda mais o rosto na curvatura do pescoço alheio e quase morrendo de tanta vergonha falou:

– C-Chanyeol, m-me toca, p-por favor… – Pediu num chorinho deixando as palavras deslizarem pela língua.

– Jongin, você não sabe onde está se metendo – o alfa rosnou outra vez, aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de provação divina.

– EU DISSE PARA ME TOCAR! – Jongin gritou finalmente perdendo todo seu controle.

O Park não pensou duas vezes quando o segurou como se não pesasse nada e o posicionou bem em cima de seu colo, fazendo com que o ômega sentisse o pau duro abaixo de si e expelisse ainda mais lubrificação. Jongin rebolou em cima do alfa desesperadamente, seu corpo inteiro gritava em satisfação só de estar tendo aquele tipo de contato com um dominante e acabou jogando a cabeça para trás de tanto prazer. Chanyeol não perdeu tempo e distribuir beijos ao redor do seu pescoço para então ir subindo em direção à boca carnuda e grudar os lábios como sonhara diversas vezes.

A língua quente de Jongin se enroscava a sua e todo o tesão reprimido era descontado enquanto ele puxava o cabelo do alfa buscando ainda mais contato entre os dois. Era um beijo lascivo cheio de saliva e línguas se roçando de um jeito tão gostoso que o ômega não conseguia evitar gemer contra a boca do outro. Chanyeol mordiscava seu lábio interior e mesmo que o ar fosse sumindo de dentro de seus pulmões, nenhum dos dois parecia querer se separar.

Os corpos se roçavam com vontade e tudo que o presidente pensava era em mais, _muito mais,_ queria sentir tudo que um alfa poderia lhe oferecer. Não, um alfa era muito pouco, por isso olhou para Sehun com os olhos suplicantes e não precisou formalizar em palavras para que o ruivo se aproximasse completamente hipnotizado e se ajoelhasse atrás de si e entrasse naquele beijo profano. Eram três línguas se roçando de forma desajeitada, mas era tão gostoso que ninguém se importava o suficiente para tentar achar uma logística naquilo.

Enquanto Jongin voltava a rebolar no colo do Park, o Oh retirava a camisa de seu uniforme revelando a pele brilhante do ômega para os dois. Kim Jongin era perfeito.

Sehun agarrou o presidente por trás e envolveu os mamilos duros entre os dedos alternando entre pequenas massagens e beliscadas leves, fazendo com que Jongin perdesse completamente a noção de tudo, como se ele soubesse da sensibilidade daquela região. Chanyeol simulava estocadas enquanto sentia a bunda molhada do ômega sujando cada vez mais sua calça, apenas o atrito dos corpos era o suficiente para que pudesse gozar como um virgem se descobrindo. Levou uma das mãos até o zíper do outro e desceu sem cerimônia, revelando o pênis duro e babado do Kim.

O ruivo lambia a extensão do pescoço enquanto continuava a brincar com seus mamilos e vez ou outra sussurrava o quão gostoso era o presidente, coisa que inflava completamente seu ego e fazia com estivesse cada vez mais próximo de gozar. Chanyeol usou da lubrificação que expelia para massagear a cabecinha inchada acelerando o prazer de Jongin e fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto, sendo necessário que Sehun o calasse enfiando os dedos em sua boca para que se mantivesse ocupado os chupando.

Quando Jongin gozou havia sido completamente diferente de todas as vezes em que havia feito sozinho, ter alguém no comando de seu orgasmo era uma sensação infinitamente melhor que apenas sua mão ditando as regras. Jogou a cabeça para trás e descansou no ombro de Sehun enquanto buscava o ar que tinha escapado completamente de seus pulmões, estava na porra do paraíso. 

– Satisfeito? – Chanyeol perguntou debochado e ouviu a risadinha de Sehun atrás de si.

– Não – Respondeu sério e levantou-se cambaleando.

Ambos os alfas ficaram completamente desnorteados quando Jongin tirou seu resto de roupa por completo ficando totalmente exposto. Jogou suas coisas de qualquer jeito no chão e então sentou-se em cima da mesa do professor com as pernas abertas mostrando tudo. 

– Quem vai ser o primeiro? – Perguntou sério.

Chanyeol e Sehun engoliram em seco completamente travados, aquilo era completamente o oposto do presidente e jamais esperariam aquela uma cena daquelas nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais pervertidos. Àquela altura Jongin já não sabia o que era vergonha, todos seus pensamentos eram uma confusão só e seu corpo gritava para que fosse preenchido por qualquer um dos dois, só precisava saciar desesperadamente o animal que rugia dentro de si.

Chanyeol caminhou até sua mochila e voltou com um pacote de camisinhas que andava por precaução no caso de topar com algum ômega saidinho (tinha seus admiradores pela escola) e nunca agradeceu tanto por estar munido de proteção. Ele ajoelhou-se diante da entradinha apertada de Jongin e só de imaginar como seria estar lá dentro sentiu o corpo se arrepiar por inteiro, iria foder o presidente todinho. Observou como ele estava completamente molhado e estirou a língua para lamber tudo, fazendo com que o outro jogasse a cabeça para trás e gemesse arrastado ao sentir o toque em seu corpo.

O alfa lhe chupava com devoção e Jongin era uma bagunça completa, revirava os olhos debaixo das pálpebras e segurava os fios com raiva, abanando a cauda nervosamente sem controle algum do corpo.

– Sehun, ajuda o presidente a ficar quietinho, ele está muito agitado – o moreno falou afastando o rabo felpudo pela milésima vez.

– Com prazer.

O ruivo se posicionou ao lado do amigo e enrolou a cauda do ômega ao redor do pulso e puxou de leve para que deixasse a entrada ainda mais abertinha. Jongin chorou de tanta excitação e se derreteu mais um pouquinho quando sentiu a língua quente do alfa o penetrando de levinho, mas não chegava a ser metade do prazer que sentiu quando Sehun começou a circular seu cuzinho com o dedo para então introduzir devagarzinho.

Se dissesse que não doeu estaria mentindo, mesmo com toda a lubrificação do mundo ainda era um corpo estranho lhe invadindo e começou a ficar tenso com a novidade.

– Chanyeol, o presidente está nervoso, por que você não o ajuda a relaxar? – Falou trocando um olhar maldoso com o amigo e ambos sorriram.

– Com prazer – parafraseou o outro alfa.

Chanyeol tirou sua roupa e moveu-se para cima de Jongin se posicionando em direção ao seu pau duro começando a chupá-lo devagarzinho provando aos poucos o gosto do ômega em sua boca. O presidente gemeu ainda mais alto com tantos estímulos e o alfa precisou ocupar sua boca de novo, só que dessa vez com o seu pênis obrigando-o a se manter quietinho enquanto o engolia. Dali de cima o moreno conseguia enxergar o amigo dedando o cuzinho e fazia seu melhor para distraí-lo da dor, mas porra, Jongin sabia chupar um pau e até ele mesmo ficou um tanto descontrolado enquanto ele o mamava gostoso.

– S-se v-vocês continuarem a-assim e-eu vou…– Jongin tentou falar enquanto os alfas aumentavam o ritmo do prazer e no desespero de não gemer alto novamente, acabou engolindo Chanyeol com tudo, fazendo com que dessa vez fosse o alfa a praticamente gritar para a escola inteira ouvir.

– Porra, Sehun esse filho da puta é bom pra caralho – falou arfando com o boquete.

– Ah, é? Então acho que vou querer uma palhinha também – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Quando Jongin gozou pela segunda vez, seu corpo inteiro tremeu em espasmos violentos e Chanyeol levou um banho de porra na cara. Riu incrédulo, aquela era uma situação extremamente humilhante para um alfa e quando Sehun riu de volta, quis matar o ômega.

– Seu bosta, avisa quando for gozar – falou com falsa raiva.

– D-desculpa – ele respondeu tentando recuperar a voz.

Saiu de cima do ômega e observou junto com Sehun como o presidente estava completamente destruído, todo molhado de suor e ainda assim não parecia satisfeito, aquele cio adolescente só sossegava com um bom estrago. Chanyeol fora o primeiro a tomar uma atitude e virou Jongin de bruços, deixando a bunda toda empinadinha para si e porra... _Que bunda_.

– Ei presidente, soube que o Sehun está a fim de provar da sua boquinha – o moreno falou cheio de malícia e olhou para o amigo.

Sehun não tinha entendido onde o alfa queria chegar até perceber que ele havia posicionado Jongin estrategicamente para que pudesse ser fodido enquanto chupava o ruivo. Ambos trocaram olhares cúmplices, aquele ômega realmente não sabia onde havia se metido. Chanyeol alcançou a camisinha e vestiu rapidamente enquanto observava o Oh subir em cima da mesa e se posicionar de frente ao presidente passando o pau babado em volta da boquinha carnuda.

A cabeça de Jongin estava um caos quando sentiu os dedos longos do ruivo acariciando sua bochecha de forma delicada e então o forçando a estirar a língua para fora, deslizando o pênis por todo o músculo e preenchendo a cavidade. Ele o chupava com vontade e até mesmo Sehun precisava fazer um esforço para não se derreter inteiro na boca do ômega, onde ele havia aprendido a boquetar tão bem? Segurou-o pelos fios escuros e começou a foder lentamente para que o presidente não se engasgasse, completamente hipnotizado em como os lábios gordinhos rodeavam seu pau duro e a língua deslizava pelas veias saltadas.

Acordou de seu transe quando Jongin o encarou com pequenas lágrimas no cantinho dos olhos e percebeu que Chanyeol estava entrando aos poucos em si.

– Vai com calma, Park, o presidente ainda é virgem – falou malicioso.

– Duvido muito, você fez um puta estrago mais cedo – respondeu risonho.

Era verdade que Sehun havia lhe fodido gostoso com aqueles dedos enormes, logo quatro de uma vez, mas nada se comparava ao pau grosso do alfa moreno e era tão grande que o sentia rasgando-o por dentro. Seu corpo inteiro gritava e parecia que o fogo interior se alastrava por cada pontinha, estava completamente incendiado de tesão. Apesar de querer destruir o presidente numa só estocada, Chanyeol foi paciente se enterrando aos poucos no cuzinho virgem e quando finalmente sentiu a bunda redondinha lhe acolhendo por inteiro era como se tivesse alcançado o nirvana, ele era tão apertado que chegava a ser insano, há quanto tempo tinha estado dentro de um virgem? As paredes esmagavam seu pau cada vez que Jongin pulsava de tesão, a lubrificação escorrendo em direção ao chão era tão erótica que precisou de certo esforço para não vir antes do esperado.

– Está doendo? – perguntou se movendo devagar.

– U-um pouco – respondeu tentando assistir o que acontecia lá trás.

– Eu devo parar?

– Nem ouse – protestou fechando ainda mais as pernas como se de alguma forma pudesse segurar o alfa dentro de si.

Chanyeol riu cafajeste, o cio de um ômega podia transformá-lo num completo pervertido, gostava demais daquilo. Começou a se mover um pouco mais rápido, sempre observando se o menor tinha alguma reclamação a fazer, mas ele parecia ocupado tentando não gemer contra o pau de Sehun. Segurou sua cintura com força quando começou a pegar o ritmo e o presidente parecia completamente perdido num turbilhão de sensações.

Jongin estava experimentando pela primeira vez como era de fato ter um alfa cuidando do seu cio sem precisar passar por aquela agonia completamente sozinho. Era insanamente bom como ele deslizava para dentro de si com facilidade e então sentia batendo lá no fundo provocando correntes elétricas, seu corpo tremia inteiro toda vez que Chanyeol se enterrava na sua bunda e mal conseguia manter o peso nas pernas para aguentar aquilo. Chupar Sehun também era tão prazeroso quanto, o sabor de alfa explodindo em sua boca era como um afrodisíaco natural e estava completamente bêbado de hormônios dominantes.

– Eu falei que você não poderia se manter puro para sempre, _presidente_ – o Park sussurrou rente ao seu ouvido enquanto ia mais e mais fundo dentro de si.

Jongin rosnou de raiva, odiava como aquele alfa era prepotente e odiava o fato de que estava pagando com sua língua, mas aí ele lhe estocava um pouco mais fundo e as linhas de pensamento se perdiam outra vez. Chanyeol o apertava inteiro e grunhia sempre que se abaixava para deixar um chupão ou uma mordida em seu pescoço e ombros, assim como todo alfa ele tinha aquela coisa de querer marcar território, embora não fizesse questão de dividir sua diversão com Sehun e virse versa.

Mais uma vez a cauda de Jongin estava sendo um pé no saco abanando daquele jeito, por isso enrolou em volta do seu pulso e deu um puxãozinho de leve, mas que fora o suficiente para que Jongin se desmontasse todo e literalmente gritasse.

– Porra Sehun, dá um jeito nele! – falou irritado.

– Se eu enterrar meu pau mais fundo é capaz dele sufocar, eu não tenho culpa se o presidente gosta de ser barulhento – respondeu agarrando ainda mais os fios escuros e fodendo a boca inchada.

Jongin já não tinha mais vergonha de demonstrar o quão insanamente bom estava sendo aquela foda e todo seu corpo estava explodindo de dentro para fora com aqueles dois alfas lhe destruindo por inteiro, sua mente era um branco só e a única coisa que respondia era seu corpo ficando cada vez mais quente. Como podia sentir tanto prazer sem sequer precisar tocar em seu pênis?

Chanyeol fora o primeiro a gozar se tremendo por inteiro quando enterrou o pau com força dentro do presidente e jogou a cabeça para trás soltando um gemido gutural completamente tomado de prazer. Jongin conseguia ouvir como ele respirava pesadamente enquanto saía dentro de si e não gostou nem um pouco de se sentir vazio sem um pau lhe fodendo, por isso virou-se para Sehun e falou completamente fora de si:

– P-por f-favor…

Não precisou mais que aquilo para que o ruivo descesse da mesa, vestisse a camisinha enquanto sentava na cadeira do professor e puxasse Jongin para seu colo o posicionando de costas para si e todo abertinho para que o amigo pudesse o observar sendo fodido por outro alfa. Jongin fedia aos hormônios de Chanyeol e se não fossem tão próximos com certeza teria ficado tomado de raiva, mas ainda assim não poupou o ômega de descansar enquanto o segurava no colo e lhe fazia rebolar em seu pau.

– Caralho, como você consegue ser tão apertadinho mesmo depois do Park ter feito um estrago? – perguntou arfando enquanto sentia o interior de Jongin lhe pressionar.

Mesmo estando com as pernas completamente bambas, quicava com vontade no pau do alfa ruivo e só deus sabia como estava aguentando as enterradas em sua bunda, jogava a cabeça para trás e gemia que nem um louco cada vez que sentia Sehun batendo na entrada do útero e por um momento acreditou que realmente iria morrer de tanto tesão. Chanyeol descansava assistindo a cena quando resolveu que Jongin também merecia atenção ali na frente, mas quando o presidente o encarou com os olhos cheios de súplica, não pensou duas vezes antes de se ajoelhar na frente dele e começar a deslizar a língua pela extensão do menor. 

– Vê se dessa vez avisa – o Park brincou envolvendo o membro e punhetando de acordo com as quicadas que ele dava no amigo.

Jongin assentiu mesmo perdido e Chanyeol soube que ele não conseguiria avisar, soltou uma risadinha pervertida se deliciando com a cena e voltou a chupá-lo do jeito que pôde. Sehun subiu as mãos para os mamilos duros do ômega e os contorceu num beliscão delicioso, fazendo com que o presidente jogasse a cabeça para trás e soltasse a voz mais uma vez num gemido longo e arrastado, ouvi-lo se acabar de prazer era tão gostoso quanto uma sinfonia e se dependesse dos alfas passariam o dia inteiro o apreciando.

Sehun gozou forte enquanto mordia o ombro do ômega para não fazer tanto barulho, seu corpo se tremia em vários espasmos enquanto apertava o presidente contra si e tentava buscar o ar que havia perdido naquele orgasmo alucinante. Ainda sentia Jongin se contraindo todo ao redor do seu pau enquanto Chanyeol o punhetava, segurado os cabelos do alfa com força e pedindo por mais. O ruivo o puxou para um beijo e então teve o prazer de ouvir o presidente se desfazendo por inteiro enquanto gemia contra sua língua de forma absurdamente erótica.

– Eu sabia que ele não ia avisar – o moreno comentou com um sorriso sarcástico enquanto limpava o cantinho da boca.

Jongin estava um caco quando os alfas o deitaram em cima da mesa e limparam seu corpo com uma toalhinha que Sehun tinha na mochila, sabiam que sua irmã estava a caminho e não queriam que a mulher tivesse a mínima suspeita do que havia acontecido naquela sala. O vestiram com cuidado já que o presidente não tinha condição alguma de mover um músculo por causa do cansaço. Se soubesse que tudo que precisava era de um bom alfa para controlar seu cio, já teria perdido a virgindade na primeira oportunidade.

Quando a mulher chegou para buscá-lo Jongin ainda estava fora de órbita, todo seu corpo flutuava como uma pena e sequer conseguia achar alguma vergonha dentro de si para remoer, tudo que conseguia sentir era a mais plena satisfação, coisa que durou os outros quatro dias que se seguiram em casa. Era perceptível a mudança de como seu cio parecia bem mais controlado agora que tinha experimentado não só um, mas dois alfas.

Odiava admitir, mas talvez procurasse a dupla encrenca novamente, mas só _talvez_.

Na segunda-feira quando chegou à escola tudo parecia estar de volta aos eixos com Jongin dez vezes mais disposto para resolver todas suas pendências e executando perfeitamente seu papel de presidente do conselho estudantil. Mas aí passou por Chanyeol e Sehun matando aula enquanto fumavam no banheiro mais uma vez e não tardou a meter uma advertência em ambos.

– Ah, qual é Jongin, toda vez isso – o moreno falou irritado e o ruivo revirou os olhos.

O presidente soltou uma risadinha cheia de segundas intenções e antes que pudesse sair do banheiro virou-se para os alfas e disse:

– Vejo vocês na detenção.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> E aii, gostaram? Fui bem para uma primeira vez escrevendo ABO? hahah ajudem a minar essa escritora insegura  
> (Esse Chanyeol é um dos meus preferidos ai...)  
> Meu tt é @mdrhayashi  
> Vejo vocês na próxima <3


End file.
